cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead Enemies
Some powers, such as the Undead Slaying Axe and the Ghost Slaying Axe, do extra damage to true undead. True Undead The following enemies are treated as True Undead. Arachnos Some Arachnos can be found as ghosts in some of Veluta Lunata's missions. * Wolf Spider Ghost * Wolf Spider Phantom * Wolf Spider Shade Banished Pantheon * Adamastor * Desiccated Chamber * Desiccated Husk * Dry Chamber * Dry Husk * Rotting Chamber * Rotting Husk Circle of Thorns * Caleb * Nerva Spectral Daemon * Nerva Spectral Daemon Lord * Spectral Daemon * Spectral Daemon Lord * Spectral Follower * Spectral Knight Ghosts The Ghosts faction was originally bugged, with the Lost Souls and Female Apparitions affected as if they were True Undead while the Spirits and Male Apparitions were unaffected. This was fixed on December 7, 2006. *Spirit (Croatoa) *Spirit (Alpha Upsilon 24-2) *Spirit (Ghost Ship Moraine) *Apparition (Croatoa) *Apparition (Alpha Upsilon 24-2) *Apparition (Ghost Ship Moraine) *Lost Soul (Croatoa) *Lost Soul (Ghost Ship Moraine) Miscellaneous * Johnny Sonata's Soul Shivans Shivans, while affected like True Undead, only take 60% of the additional damage. * Shivan * Shivan Smasher * Shivan Destroyer * Shivan Decimator Spectral Pirates * Night Haunt * Night Terror * Red Hand * Red Terror Praetorians *Poltergeist *Wight *Wraith Scrapyarders * Ghost of Scrapyard Spirits * Spirit Tsoo * Ancestor Spirits Unseelie Court * Unseelie * Horde * Hell Rider Vampire * Vampire * Vampire Lord Zombies * Zombie (Rifle) * Zombie (Club) * Zombie (Tomahawk) Ghosts and Spirits There are some temporary powers that are specially focused on ghosts. These powers will not affect other types of undead. The following enemies are affected by ghost weapons. Arachnos Some Arachnos can be found as ghosts in some of Veluta Lunata's missions. * Wolf Spider Ghost * Wolf Spider Phantom * Wolf Spider Shade Circle of Thorns * Caleb * Nerva Spectral Daemon * Nerva Spectral Daemon Lord * Spectral Daemon * Spectral Daemon Lord * Spectral Follower * Spectral Knight Ghosts *Spirit (Croatoa) *Spirit (Alpha Upsilon 24-2) *Spirit (Ghost Ship Moraine) *Apparition (Croatoa) *Apparition (Alpha Upsilon 24-2) *Apparition (Ghost Ship Moraine) *Lost Soul (Croatoa) *Lost Soul (Ghost Ship Moraine) Miscellaneous * Johnny Sonata's Soul Spectral Pirates * Night Haunt * Night Terror * Red Hand Scrapyarders * Ghost of Scrapyard Tsoo * Ancestor Spirits Enemies that are not undead There are several enemies that at first may seem to be true undead, but are instead animated through other means. Arachnos * Ghost Widow Banished Pantheon Banished Pantheon spirit masks and totems are not undead. Instead, they appear to be animated spirits from another realm. * Spirit of Death * Spirit of Desire * Spirit of Pain * Spirit of Sorrow * Totem Council Council Vampyri are created through scientific means, and are not True Undead. * Dark Equinox Archon * Equinox Adjutant * Equinox Archon * Equinox Parasite Infected Infected originally were treated as undead, but are actually diseased. This was fixed on December 7, 2006. * Blighted * Stricken Brawler * Stricken Scavenger Vahzilok Dr. Vahzilok animates his Cadaver and Abomination through scientific means and they are not True Undead. * Abomination * Cadaver * Embalmed Abomination * Embalmed Cadaver Mastermind Henchmen (Necromancy) In order to provide a fair balance for human players, any PvP against a Mastermind's henchmen from the Necromancy power set will not deal additional damage even though the henchmen are technically True Undead. Powers that focus on True Undead The following Temporary Powers deliver additional damage against True Undead. * Ghost Slaying Axe * Holy Shotgun Shells * Undead Slaying Axe Powers that focus on Ghosts The following Temporary Powers deliver additional damage against ghosts. * Divining Rod * Ghostslayer Bomb * Ghostslayer Rifle category:Enemies